Broken
by isabelele
Summary: La familia Mikaelson esta decayendo. El poder del amor se esta perdiendo. Elijah, Rebekah, Fin, Kol y Klaus están tomando los años de resentimientos pasados en nuevos, logrando que toda la esencia convocada desaparezca en tan poco tiempo en la que fue construida. Una nueva persona llega a Mystic Falls, grandes secretos serán revelados. PESIMO SUMMARY, PASEN A LEER!


Nunca pensé en idear una historia entre Vampire Academy ni The Vampire Diaries. Estaré actualizando cada sábado si es que comienzo a recibir reviews. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA.

**BROKEN.**

—Capítulo 1.

La tempestad de las cosas que me han sucedido los últimos días traspasan por mi mente, nada ha estado bien, todo esta fuera de control. Cada día más que pasa me siento aún mucho más poderosa que momentos antes. No se lo que sucede, pero supongo que esas son las consecuencias de ser un híbrido.

Y para controlarme necesito ayuda—ayuda profesional—. No de vampiros que acaban de ser convertidos hace poco o que tengan 100 años. Necesito expertos, para así poder tener una dieta balanceada entre mi lado humano y mi lado supernatural.

No tengo de otra forma más que solo volver con la gente que más daño propago a mi alma y cuerpo. Es eso o morir.

Supongo que no es una decisión fácil, podré no tener sentimientos, pero realmente todo mi yo interior esta roto, nada lo puede reparar, habrá que seguir pasos, pero será difícil.

Es tiempo de volver a casa, sin importar las consecuencias o beneficios de estos actos. Mi vida es algo más en juego que personas crueles y sin compasión alguna, no es lo que quiero. No me agrada obtener la pena de alguien.

Necesitaré un par de momentos para recordar el motivo de mis decisiones.

Es momento de afrontarlos, algunas veces—casi siempre—no todo esta a tu favor, pero realmente, ¿a quién le importa? El destino es algo que se puede cambiar con sólo mover tu propio dedo en ocasiones donde harías todo lo contrario a lo que por un segundo cruzó por tu mente.

Son decisiones que pueden cambiar un futuro que ya tenías planeado.

...

Volviendo al país de nunca jamás. Las malgastadas calles destacan a través de mis ojos, incluso el polvo es aún más fuerte. Mi respiración sube y baja, me siento incomoda en este lugar que me es tan familiar.

Las luces alumbran las oscuras carreteras liberando los letreros de cada sucursal y comercio de este lugar. Camino como si esto no fuera un brusco cambio. Observo cada ventana que proyecta mi reflejo—ojos miel, cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, como un buen cuerpo y rostro—. Las imágenes del pasado vuelven con repetición a mi mente, recordando el porque de mi regreso.

Esta confirmado.

Odio Mystic Falls.

Intento encontrar en mi memoria el camino de regreso a ''casa''. Las cosas no han cambiado tanto, pero el vivir en una ciudad fuera y con grandes producciones y plazas, así como mucha gente. _Florida._ No hay mejor lugar como para olvidar todo lo horrible como allí.

Aún así se pueda encontrar de noche las voces no dejan de sonar alrededor de los bares. Se oyen peleas, disturbios, pero sin significados. No como los grandes que tienen los míos.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que camino seguir. Es un pueblo pequeño, sí. Pero cada quien tiene con quien convivir.

Los latidos suenan y suenas, sintiéndose hasta en mis entrañas. Las pestañas gruesas y largas de mis ojos castañean sin darme cuenta del frío que hace.

Y de repente los latidos dejaron de sonar.

Personas se ajustaban a mi alrededor.

Personas que yo conocía.

Las cuales no centraban su atención en mi, tenían su vista una sobre otra, provocando que hasta yo temblara. Pero no era una charla común. Estaban peleando—compartiendo opiniones—sobre un tema controversial en mi vida.

Vampiros y amor.

Los golpes comenzaron y fue ahí donde decidí intervenir.

—Hola, ¿interrumpo algo?

Se giraron a verme.

Esos ojos azules me miraban con impotencia. Si bien no los conocía a todos de manera formal, destacaban en mi vida. Con o sin querer.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Y tú eres?—comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor. Sabía perfectamente que pensaba que era una pobre humana desamparada en medio de la noche. Eso es lo que aparento.

—Seguramente no lo que tu piensas—gruñí.

Se movió indignado. Los otros parecían sorprendidos de verme—más que sorprendidos—, y los que, por alguna razón parecían amigos del oji azul parecían desorientados sin saber quien era.

—No me gustan las niñas con alto autoestima.

—No me gustan los niños con alto autoestima. Y por si tienes un mal ojo, soy una mujer.

—Soy un hombre.

—Como si me importara, Damon.

Lució sorprendido.

—¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?

Me giré.

—Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Fin—nombré inclinando mi cabeza hacia ellos—. Klaus.

Obtuve una mirada de resentimiento de su parte. Por su puesto que no le agrado. Y aun así yo soy tan tonta como para quererlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Alaric, Stefan y Elena. Otra doopelganger, diría que me agradas, pero no te compares con Katherine.

Ya todos parecían molestos.

A excepción de Kol y Elijah quienes compartían una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quién mierda eres, princesita?—gruñó Damon intentando golpearme y claramente sorprendido al detenerlo tan rápido.

—Tu peor pesadilla, podría ser—susurré.

—No estoy para juegos.

—Soy un híbrido. Mi nombre es Rose. Rosemarie Mikaelson. La sexta original, un gusto.

...

—¿Rose Mikaelson?—dijo Damon incrédulo—. ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Me encantaría jugar contigo, pero no ha estas cosas. Y, así es, desgraciadamente las personas que tengo en frente destacan como mi familia y mi sangre.

Sonreí inocentemente.

—¿Por qué volviste? Te prohibí volver a este lugar—sin sorprenderme supe que el que había hablado fue Klaus.

—Bien, en primero yo me escapé no me prohibiste nada y en segundo, si fuera así yo no sería quien para obedecer tus ordenes.

Se abalanzó contra mi, pero lo detuve a tiempo.

—Cuando aprenderás a no meterte en más problemas, Niklaus. Deberías actuar como tus demás hermanitos, que no tuvieron ni el coraje como para dejarte. Como si los apreciaras mucho.

—No sabes de que estás hablando.

—¿No? ¿Me vas a decir que yo no observe cuando estacabas a cada uno de ellos pero tampoco te atacaron cuando fui yo quien saco las estacas de su corazón?

—¿Qué? ¿Tu qué?—Rebekah se mostraba sorprendida.

Por más odio y rencor que tenga dentro mío yo realmente los quiero, son mi familia y no puedo demostrar lo contrario, sería una perdida de tiempo. Pero no significa que yo vaya a perdonar cada una de las cosas que se fueron prologando a lo largo de mi estúpida y flexible vida. No tan fácil.

—¿Pensaste que salieron por arte de magia? La vida no es tan linda, Rebekah.

—Pero, tu... quiero decir, tu nos odias.

—Podré aparentar tal cosa. Todos sabemos que juntos y siempre es nuestro lema. Créeme cuando digo que la traidora aquí no soy yo.

—¿Ya terminaron su charlita?

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Tiene una actitud tan arrogante. Nada de que sorprenderse en estos tiempos con los hombres.

—Escucha Damon, si no te importa mucho, ¿podrían seguir su estúpida pelea después? No se si lo notas, pero tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar después de tantos años.

—¿De cuentos años estamos hablando?—preguntó sonando interesado.

—Mas o menos de unos 700 años, quizás.

—¿Y por qué se supone que debemos confiar en que eres hermano de ellos? Se suponía y aún es así que solo existen 5 originales junto con Henrik—esta vez fue el menor de los Salvatore quien emergió palabra.

—Podrías preguntarle a cada uno de ellos, si me niegan sabré que tome la decisión equivocada al venir aquí.

No tenía idea de lo que pensaban mis hermanos a cerca de esto. No tenía idea ni de la respuesta que saldría de la boca de cada uno de ellos. Las cosas alguna vez no salen como quieres, esto es un gran ejemplo de esto y una verdad que me ha perseguido a lo largo de mi vida.

Necesité un poco más de un segundo en reunir fuerzas para escuchar la respuesta de ellos. Podría ser un fuerte golpe, más que uno físico.

—Si, es nuestra hermana—Klaus respondió—. Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que demonios hace aquí.

—A salvarte la estúpida vida—escupí.

—¿Tú? No necesito tu ayuda—y miro alrededor—ni de ninguno de ellos.

—Tómatelo como una advertencia Niklaus—di unos pasos al frente quedando justo delante de él y observando a la vez a la poca gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor—. Mikael volvió y no creas que para satisfacernos algún bien. Estamos en peligro, y créeme cuando digo que el culpable eres tú.


End file.
